Fish Spider Industries
"Why is there a spider in the water!? Fish Spider? - Why was there a Fish Spider? How does that even happen?" ''- Young Rage Discovering The First Fish Spider'' RageMesa1.PNG|Rage Mesa Entrance RageMesa2.PNG|Rage Mesa Railway RageMesa3.PNG|Front Door RageMesa4.PNG|The Pool! RageMesa5.PNG|The Library! RageMesa6.PNG|The Dancefloor RageMesa7.PNG|Puzzles RageMesa8.PNG|Traps RageMesa9.PNG|Habitat RageMesa10.PNG|Fish Spider Cave RageMesa11.PNG|In The Cave RageMesa12.PNG|Deeper In The Cave Origin of The Fish Spider: On September 25th 2010 in the middle of an episode of his Minecraft lets play series, Rage fell into a lake and was attacked by a spider in that was in the water and in his panic he rushed back to shore while refereed to the spider as a 'Fish Spider' because of it swimming in the water making it seem as though it was a hybrid of a Fish and a Spider. Rage Mesa: Throughout the rest of Rage's Minecraft LP he began working on building an evil base which he filled with general scientific looking stuff, very simple redstone devices, various testing chambers, Pool, Library, 'Play room' complete with 'Toy Chest' and bed, Dance floor, and Spider habitat. It started with a rail system leading to the base held up by wooden half slabs and fences with an overarching canopy above the track. Inside, Rage put various traps and pseudo-puzzles throughout the place. The base even ended with massive Fish Spider enclosure complete with a cave and cobwebs. Rage called this evil in-game company 'Rage Mesa' based on 'Black Mesa' from one of his favorite video game series, Half Life. The series ended with an episode him doing a full tour of Rage Mesa and then trying to see how long he could survive in the spider caves which was not very long. Much later on an episode of Mapstravaganza Rage was able to revist the old Rage Mesa map with Hollow'' ''when it was submitted to the show by a viewer for nostalgic purposes. Rage Mesa 2.0: On December 4th 2011, Rage began a new series documenting the creation of Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map. He build attempted to build a bigger and better version of his company. The series went on for twenty eight episodes before an abrupt and seemingly random cut off. The last episode was published on March 6th 2012. This project was most likely just abandoned by Rage either because of his boredom, lack of free time or not likely how it was turning out. No one really seems to brings this up anymore because we eventually got a much better spiritual successor to this in the form of 'FishSpider Industries'. * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 1) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 2) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 3) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 4) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 5) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 6) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 7) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 8) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 9) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 10) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 11) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 12) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 13) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 14) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 15) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 16) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 17) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 18) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 19) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 20) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 21) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 22) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 23) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 24) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 25) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 26) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 27) * Rage Mesa 2.0: The Adventure Map (Episode 28) FSI.PNG|The Facility FSIThumb.jpg|FSI Thumbnail FSI Logo2.jpg|FSI T-Shirt Design FSI Logo.jpg|FSI Logo Sticker Fish Spider Industries - Main Branch On June 26th 2012, Rage began a series to document the epic project that is Fish Spider Industries. The new In-game company was a meant as a continuation to 'Rage Mesa' now with a new name and focusing more on the strange Fish and Spider hybrid creatures that Rage had accidentally created within his mind in his early days on Minecraft. The audience got to see him place ever block and come up with ideas for each room of the massive industries except for small things like filling in floors or walls which he would sometimes do between episodes or just stand still in a certain spot, pause the recording, finish building something, go back to standing in that spot and continue recording in a jump cut that would make it appear as if it magically filled it. He called this using 'Psychic Powers. Rage would also jump cut like this to input the /Time set 0 command whenever the sun was going down or it was dark to make it seem as if he had the magical ability to make the sun reappear at will. The industry build starts with a garden that has a statue of the new FSI logo in the center. The logo is a red circle with a black trim and a black square in the middle with red eyes to look like the face of a Fish Spider. Then there is a bridge that goes across a hedge maze and over to the STATION!. Rage once started an intro starring at the 'STATION' sign and began interrupting himself in his intro by shouting 'STATION' and zooming in on. This became something he would do throughout the rest of the series. The next part of the build is a homage to Rage Mesa in the form of a rail system held up by wooden half slabs and fences with an overarching canopy above the track. Below the rail system is a Forrest. The rail system ends at another STATION which upon exiting you see the Fish Spider Industries building in all its glory with its pillars and black stone roof overhang with the logo on it, Its diagonal fountains leading to the stairs, Its grey stone base, large windows and Glow stone words on the side spelling out 'Fish Spider Industries' all made into the side of an stone volcano with lava in the top and pouring down the side. Its quite the sight. Inside the building their is a single room with desks, villagers as the receptionist, a massive logo, water pouring down from the ceiling into fountains around the edge of the room and two piston elevators. This industry uses much more complex redstone that Rage Mesa because of it being a newer version of minecraft with new possibilities like command blocks and so on. Rage did some of the redstone himself but for the more difficult stuff he had his own personal 'Redstone guys' who would fix everything. Down the piston Elevators were an underground area with the FSI employee cafeteria and the public labs which were meant to look as though FSI was doing good work to stop the Fish Spiders and were clearly not the bad guys. It had various scientific looking stuff and also glass test chambers to kill Fish Spiders in ways such as shooting arrows at them, having them die from fall damage, killing them lava and using damage potions on them. Back in the main room there was a secret button located next to the FSI logo on the wall that opened up a piston door leading to the private labs which were what was meant to be the evil hidden places of the industry. The private lab includes more test chambers and scientific looking things but this time more directly evil like tortuous experiments along with breeding chambers and a massive enclosed habitat for the spiders which was another homage to Rage Mesa. The enclosure included a Mine shaft with webbing, an underwater cave for the fish spider young and a giant feeding tree that dispensed villagers at the press of a wooden pressure plate. The general ascetic of these rooms are cold sterile like white walls and floors usually made iron or quartz blocks and a glass ceiling with lava above it for lighting, to look evil and because Rage apparently still likes the song that says 'The roof! The roof! The roof is on fire!' as he did in Rage Mesa. Lastly, the communications array is the biggest room of the facility. Its a forest within the hollowed out stone volcano behind the building. It contains a meeting hall with giant screens, the power source beacon that runs everything, a juice bar and restaurant shack called 'The Furnace', The CEO Rage's office complete with pool, library and isolation chamber/Self contained rocket with bed, backup generator and lever that when pushed is meant to trigger an eruption and then fire up through the volcano and destroy the entire facility according to Rage. Also the communications array leads to the factory part of the facility with the cryogenic freezing chamber which is just a machine looking build that traps villagers in blocks of ice with pistons, the repellent factory and the building room of The Giant Fish Attack Robot. The community was a major part of building FSI, they helped with Redstone, specific scale builds that Rage wanted, ideas, thumbnails and fan competitions. Rage even had special signs placed throughout the build for people to be 'The Curator' of each area. Rage finished building all of Fish Spider Industires after forty seven episodes and then showed Hollow the map on an episode of Mapstrav without telling him that that he himself made it until the end. Later Rage went back to working on FSI and continued the series by going through the process of turning the map into an adventure map which went on for fifteen episodes before it was finished. The adventure map was set in the future after the fall of FSI so he generally made the facility look older, more destroyed and added things such as a more linear path through the facility, Spider Spawners, enchanted weapons and a boss fight with a giant Spider Queen at the very end. The series ended on the sixty second episode on March 23rd 2014. Lore: After the meteoric rise and fall of Rage Mesa the FishSpiders escaped. With most of the population dead, the new company FishSpider Industries rose from the ashes. They offer the world a solution to the problem but what really goes on when no one is watching? What the public doesn't know is that the company secretly run by The evil CEO, Rage. They sell FishSpider repellent but also breed the spiders so they could do tests on them and then release them into the wild in a viscous cycle to make people buy more repellent. FSI is private funded and also preparing a Giant Fish Attack Robot possibly to take over the world. Hollow is a health inspector who owns the Rival company of FSI which is called BatSheep Inspections or BSI. * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 1: First Impressions are Important! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 2: Wtf am I on? * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 3: Hitch Pitch Rapid Voice of Doom! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 4: Block Placing Story Time! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 5: Grandest of Grand Entrances! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 6: The Entrance of Shining Glory! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 7: Most Secret of Secret Entrances! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 8: Most Elegant of Elegant Desks! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 9: Modern Revamp! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 10: Meet the Workforce! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 11: Fake Laboratory Online! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 12: Sleek and Stylish! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 13: Laboratoire Rising! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 14: Fire Minigun of Death! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 15: Lava Gravity Explosions! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 16: Ultimate Checkpoint of Ultimate Checkpointery! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 17: Military Of Evil Security and Things! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 18: Suitable Facility for the Facilitating of Guard Sleep! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 19: Secret Weapon Redstone of Evil! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 20: Communications Floor of Awesome Flooriness! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 21: Tropical Volcano Idea of Communications Array of Awesome! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 22: Spot the Difference Lava Jungle of Waterfall Lights! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 23: Paradise of Tropicalness Combined with Communications Finishment! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 24: Lava Dolphin Squid Tank of Eccentricness! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 25: Beginning the Dockness of Water Tunnel Goodness! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 26: Gravity Assisted Corridor of Death Traps! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 27: Capturing Converting Nether Combination of Carnage! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 28: Laboratory Ideas of Extreme Progress! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 29: Converstion Almost Completeness of Sheer Progress! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 30: Converting Completion and Breeding Beginninings! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 31: Random Adventure of Complete Pointlessness! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 32: Jungle Mine Cage of Crazy Progress! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 33: Adult Enclosure of the World Tree! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 34: Enclosuring Completion of Nether Frontiers! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 35: Nether say Nether because Nether is a long time! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 36: Nether Expansion of God Dammit Pigmen! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 37: Escape Train Portal of Ultimate Fun! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 38: Full Tour of Scary Camera Knowing Animals! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 39: Executive Jacuzzi Office of Many Curators! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 40: Panic Rocket Room of Many Technology! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 41: Laser Cannon Dock of Docky Dockness! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 42: Ship Building of Utter Madness! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 43: Complete Finishment of Inventing Words for Video Titles! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 44: Redstone Progression of Factory Planning! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 45: Factory Redstonification Expanification and Betterification! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 46: Freezing New Approach of Confused Rage Face! * Fish Spider Industries! Ep 47: Finished Facility of Finished Factory of Mega Competition! * Fish Spider Industries Adventures! Humble Beginnings of Escape Ship! * Fish Spider Industries Adventures! Gun Garden Maze Secrets of Legacy! * Fish Spider Industries Adventures! Parkour Railway and Amazing Boss Ideas! * Fish Spider Industries Adventures! Redstone Challenge and Laboritwas of Deadlyness! * Fish Spider Industries Adventures! Amazing Boss Fight Entrance of New Ideas! * Fish Spider Industries Adventures! Tomb Complete of Water Craziness! * Fish Spider Industries Adventures! Falling Rocks of the Ancient Tomb! * Fish Spider Industries Adventures! Super Inspiration Return of Mega Progress! * Fish Spider Industries Adventures! Jungle Extension of Dolphin Spider Man Death Pit! * Fish Spider Industries Adventures! Sanity Loss of Greg Gregacorious' Shrine! * Fish Spider Industries Adventures! Special Spider Queen of Awesome Idea Explosion! * Fish Spider Industries Adventures! Redstone Boss Mechanics of Meganess! * Fish Spider Industries Adventures! Awesome Spider Queen of Zombie Family! * Fish Spider Industries Adventures! Final Room of Ultimate Twistyness! * Fish Spider Industries Adventures! The End of All Things! (Final Episode) SouthBranch1.jpg|South Branch Logo SouthBranch2.jpg|Stair Entrance SouthBranch4.PNG|Sign SouthBranch3.png|House on a hill SouthBranch4.PNG|Entrance SouthBranch5.PNG|Hidden Piston Door SouthBranch6.PNG|FSI Logo SouthBranch7.PNG|Flukeasuar Head SouthBranch8.PNG|Signs SouthBranch9.PNG|Hollow's Lighthouse SouthBranch10.PNG|Dr. Evanz's Lab SouthBranch11.PNG|Ion Canon SouthBranch12.PNG|More Signs SouthBranch13.PNG|Nexxus Reactor FSI - South Branch On April 29th 2013 In an episode of Mapstrav, Rage and Hollow showed off a map made by a viewer known as 'TheMullac' that was meant to be an unseen section of larger Fish Spider Industries. This was the beginning of the whole idea of multiple 'Branches' of the company and opened up the possibility of anyone making new FSI facilities for the show. Another thing this map can be credited for is for helping The Infamously Over Used 'Sheep Joke' gain more mass popular among the fandom. The facility contained a room labeled 'Dr. Evanz's Lab' with a journal in a chest describing the events of Evanz turning himself into a sheep using a sheep-ifier ray. Then through a corridor was a Blue Sheep with the name tag "Evanz111" above his head. Evanz lab also had command block powered automatically opening doors which Rage got his Redstone guy to recreat for the main branch factory. The map begins with a stone path leading to a simple looking building on a hill with nothing in it. After flipping a sneakily placed lever a piston door opens in the floor revealing the facility below. The industry contains things like the previously discussed Sheep Joke, a Hall of fame for terrible Quick Build Challenge builds such as The Flukeasaur and a crappy lighthouse built by Hollow, A nether portal leading to a massive 'Ion Cannon' and the 'Nexxus Reactor' and of course general experiments like the main branch. Another concept that started here was the whole Idea of Hollow being the health inspector. As Hollow looked over the build he was disgusted at the evil super villain like things Rage was allowing to go on in South Branch. He vowed to 'Take him down' and called him a 'Monster'. It became a tradition for every time they looked at a FSI map for Hollow to put on the whole of Health Inspector and tell Rage how much of a terrible person he is or just be generally upset at the evilness of the facility. *Minecraft Mapstravaganza! FSI South Branch, Dungeon of 'Fun' and Best Puzzle EU! *'Fish Spider Industries - South Branch Map' by TheMullac on PlanetMinecraft 1922Branch.PNG|The 1922 Ship 1922Branch2.PNG|Island 1922Branch3.PNG|Elevator 1922Branch4.PNG|Underground Facility 1922Branch5.PNG|Main 1922 Storage 1922Branch6.PNG|Four Sided Face 1922Branch7.PNG|FSI Lighthouse 1922Branch8.PNG|Air Ship 1922Branch9.PNG|Fish Spider Habitat 1922Branch10.PNG|More Underground City 1922Branch11.PNG|Noteblock Storage 1922Branch12.PNG|At Night FSI - 1922 Branch Rage and Hollow looked at a map in an episode of Mapstrav on May 20th 2013. This branch of FSI is set back in time in the year 1922 thus making it a more simple and low tech version of the industries. The facility is located on an island in the middle of no where completely surrounded by ocean. On the island rests fancy brick buildings filled with chest storage, A giant lighthouse with an obsidian Fish Spider Logo, redstone eyes and fire surrounding it and a massive Air balloon ship. On the docks is parked a pirate like wooden ship with sails. This also map continues the trend of having a seemingly harmless cover operation to mask the real industry. By going down the elevator it reveals the hidden underground cave city complete with Fish Spider habitat, homes for the FSI employee, the general evil experiments on spiders that FSI is known for and brick or wooden building that serve as more storage but this time note blocks are used to look like crates. Rage later used this idea in his main branch factory. *Minecraft Mapstravaganza! 1922 FSI, Rage and Hollows Past and Best Race Ever! FSIWild1.PNG|Curaxu's Fish Spider FSIWild3.PNG|Woah FSIWild2.PNG|Legs FSIWild4.PNG|Thorax FSIWild5.PNG|It has horns! FSIWild6.PNG|Difficult to render FSIWild7.PNG|Dat Fishy Thorax! FSIWild8.PNG|FSI Wild Branch FSIWild9.PNG|Jet Fighters FSIWild10.PNG|TNT Stash FSIWild11.PNG|BOOM! FSI - Wild Branch In a four part map made by Curaxu shown on Mapstrav on July 8th 2013, one of those parts was of a FSI branch in which the creatures were not only massively giant but allowed to rome free. The build was a hyper realistic take on a giant mutant Fish Spider that actually blended the look of an arachnid with an anfibuian in the form of giant statues which Curaxu is of course very good at making. It is possibly the best illustration of what a Fish Spider should look actually like. The map also included an industries complete with rooms for employees, storage for supply crates, tons of fighter jet probably used for fighting the giant spiders they themselves created and a massive stash of TNT which Rage of course blew up. *Minecraft Mapstravaganza! We Face Curaxu, Hell Challenge and Hell Competitive! PunFactory.PNG|Entrance PunFactory2.PNG|Pun Truck PunFactory3.PNG|Pun Factory PunFactory4.PNG|Building PunFactory5.PNG|Extraction PunFactory6.PNG|Energy PunFactory7.PNG|Ore PunFactory8.PNG|Smelting PunFactory9.PNG|Piping Transportation PunFactory10.PNG|Shipping Out The Punfactory On March 27th 2014 Rage and Hollow looked at a map that may or may not be related in some way to FSI. The map was a Pun factory meant to be owned by Rage based on the puns he often makes. The facility seem to be a more harmless business venture based on taking ore and converting it into Juke boxes, which most likely contain puns, through the process of piping and furnaces then shipping them out with airplanes and trucks and helicopters. The company could be a cover for something more sinister like a FSI branch or it could just be a side project of Rage's. Either way its something similar to the FSI branches in the fact that its a viewer building a map that is meant to look as if its a facility owned by Rage and then submitting it into the show also Rage and Hollow discussed FSI a lot while looking at the map in the video. *Minecraft Mapstravaganza! The Pun-Factory, EXTREME and Ender Towers DONE RIGHT! UnderwaterBranch.PNG|View From Above UnderWaterBranch2.PNG|Intro Island UnderwaterBranch3.PNG|Going Down UnderwaterBranch4.PNG|Minimalistic Dance Floor UnderWaterBranch5.PNG|FSI Logo UnderwaterBranch6.PNG|Trap Door UnderwaterBranch7.PNG|FSI Will Take Over The World! UnderwaterBranch8.PNG|Control Room UnderwaterBranch9.PNG|Farm UnderwaterBranch10.PNG|Kitchen UnderwaterBranch11.PNG|FSI Living Conditions UnderwaterBranch12.PNG|Spud's Cell UnderwaterBranch13.PNG|Cell UnderwaterBranch14.PNG|Hollow's Cell UnderwaterBranch15.PNG|No Bed UnderwaterBranch16.PNG|Cell UnderwaterBranch17.PNG|Hollow Breaking Out UnderwaterBranch18.PNG|Goes Out Into The Ocean UnderWaterBranch19.PNG|Breaks In Through The Ceiling UnderwaterBranch20.PNG|FSI Submarine FSI - UnderWater Branch On June 26th 2014 after a long period of not getting new FSI branches sent in, Rage and Hollow looked at a Map of a new Underwater facility. When Rage brought up the fact that people haven't made these kind of maps in a while, Hollow alluded to the idea being stale but Rage maintained that there was plenty on new things that could be done with the Fish Spider Industries company. The map starts on a very small sand island with a tree. A ladder surrounded by glass leads down in the water and to the bottom of the ocean where the facility is encased in a glass dome. The facility contains general living things for workers like rooms, kitchens, farms and an extremely small dance floor and then evil things like control rooms, trap doors and a prison cells for''' Spud McCullough' '''who made the Bat Sheep Industries map and Hollow which Rage tried to lock him in but he ended up escaping like an action hero. Lastly in the factory was a massive Fish Spider Submarine being built. In the episode Rage brought up the idea that FSI has already taken over the world and destroyed all of humanity completely but Hollow is still being stuck as the health inspector looking at all the various branches that kept endlessly popping up across the world. *Minecraft Mapstravaganza! UnderWater FSI, Dumb Ways to Die and Cat and Mouse! Category:Concepts Category:Series